1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a hand-held transmitting and/or receiving apparatus comprising an elongated housing, an electric circuit inside the housing, an earphone at one side and one end of the housing, an electrical ground plane at the other side of the housing opposite to the earphone, an antenna resonator element arranged approximately parallel to the ground plane and having a first free and a second end which is electrically connected by a ground connector to the ground plane and means for connecting the ground plane and the resonator element to the electrical circuit.
2. Description of the Prior Art
An apparatus of this kind is disclosed in Japanese patent application 63-86 559. The antenna is an inverted F-antenna. The antenna resonator element of this antenna is connected to the ground plane by a ground connector at the end of the housing where the earphone is positioned. Therefore the free end of the antenna points away from this end of the housing and extends to the middle of the housing where the hand of the user holds the apparatus. From this follows that the hand of the user not only influences the field of the antenna and the radiation pattern accordingly but also the resonance frequency, the impedance and the gain of the antenna. As a result of the mismatching standing waves on the feedline to the antenna appear resulting in a loss of high frequency power.
A further disadvantage of this known antenna results from the fact that the centre of the head of the user is near to the maximum of the strength of the electrical field of the antenna. This results in additional losses of the radiation energy when the antenna is used as a transmitting antenna but results also in influences of the electrical field to the head of the user so loading the head with health risks.
The object of the invention is to overcome the disadvantages of the state of the art namely to avoid influences from the hand or head of a user of the hand-held transmitting and/or receiving apparatus on the antenna and vice versa.